oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Thelma Ritter
Thelma Ritter' var en amerikansk Tony Award-vinnende skuespillerinne. Thelma Ritter ble født 14. februar 1902 i Brooklyn i New York. Da hun gikk på videregående skole spilte hun i skolens teaterstykker. Hun tok deretter skuespillerutdannelse på American Academy of Dramatic Arts. I 1926 hadde Ritter sin debut på Broadway i teaterstykket The Shelf. I 1931 spilte hun i Broadway-teaterstykket In Times Square. Hun tok en pause fra skuespillerkarrieren da hun ble mor, men på begynnelsen av 1940-tallet begynte hun å jobbe på radio. Ritter hadde sin filmdebut som 45-åring i Men så kom posten fra 1947. Hun gjorde seg bemerket i en ukreditert rolle som en frustert mor som tar kontakt med julenissen for å finne en passende julegave til sønnen sin. Hennes andre rolle var i Joseph L. Mankiewiczs Min mann eller din?. Igjen var hun ukreditert, men gjorde seg også i denne filmen bemerket. Mankiewicz husket Ritter og sørget for at hun fikk rollen som tjenestepiken til hovedrolleinnehaver Bette Davis i Alt om Eva fra 1950. Ritter ble kritikerrost for rolletolkningen sin og ble nominert til Oscar for beste kvinnelige birolle og Golden Globe, noe som økte populariteten hennes. Året etter ble hun på nytt nominert til Oscar og Golden Globe for innsatsen i komedien To må man være (1951). De to neste årene ble hun også nominert til Oscar for beste kvinnelige birolle, for Med sang i hjertet (1952) og Lommetyven' (1953). I 1954 var Ritter selv vertinne for den 26. Oscar-utdelingen, i samspann med Bob Hope. Samme året hadde Alfred Hitchcocks Vinduet mot bakgården premiere og Ritter hadde rollen som hovedrolleinnehaver James Stewarts hjemmehjelp. Utover 1950-tallet spilte Ritter i en rekke filmer, i tillegg til gjesteroller i TV-serier. I 1959 spilte hun rollen som Doris Days tjenestepike i Kryss på linjen og ble igjen nominert til Oscar for beste kvinnelige birolle. I 1963 ble Ritter nominert til Oscar for beste kvinnelige birolle for sjette og siste gang for Fangen på Alcatraz. Den kortvokste og dyprøstede Ritter ble først og fremst kjent som en glimrende karakterskuespiller, kjent for sin komikk og morsomme replikker. Hun ble som regel gitt rollen som den ironiske hushjelpen som så gjennom sjefens selvgodhet, og ikke var redd for å si ifra om nettopp det. Men i tillegg var hun veldig beskyttende og hverken stolte på eller tolererte tullinger eller svindlere. Ritters usentimentale og hardkokte fatalisme kunne også brukes på andre måter. Hun gjorde også ikke-komiske roller, for eksempel i filmen Lommetyven fra 1953. I 1927 giftet Ritter seg med Joseph Moran som hun fikk to barn sammen med. Ekteskapet varte frem til hennes død. Kort tid etter å deltatt på The Jerry Lewis Show i 1968 fikk Ritter et hjerteinfarkt. Hun døde ni dager før 67-årsdagen sin. Filmografi 1963 -- Ingen erotikk, takk! (skuespiller: Leena) 1962 -- Vi vant ville vesten (skuespiller: Agatha Clegg) 1962 -- Fangen på Alcatraz (skuespiller: Elizabeth Stroud) 1959 -- Kryss på linjen (skuespiller: Alma) 1959 -- Livet er herlig (skuespiller: Sophie Manetta) 1956 -- Elsket og hatet (skuespiller: Kate Connors) 1955 -- Pappa Stankelben (skuespiller: Alicia Pritchard) 1954 -- Vinduet mot bakgården (skuespiller: Stella) 1953 -- Lommetyven (skuespiller: Moe Williams) 1953 -- Titanic (skuespiller: Maude Young) 1952 -- Med sang i hjertet (skuespiller: Clancy) 1951 -- The Model and the Marriag Broker (skuespiller: Mae Swasey) 1951 -- To må man være (skuespiller: Ellen McNulty) 1950 -- Alt om Eva (skuespiller: Birdie) 1950 -- I'll Get By (skuespiller: Miss Murphy) Oscar ; Nominert : 1962 -- Beste Kvinnelige Birolle for Fangen på Alcatraz : 1959 -- Beste Kvinnelige Birolle for Kryss på linjen : 1953 -- Beste Kvinnelige Birolle for Lommetyven : 1952 -- Beste Kvinnelige Birolle for Med sang i hjertet : 1951 -- Beste Kvinnelige Birolle for To må man være : 1950 -- Beste Kvinnelige Birolle for Alt om Eva Ritter, Thelma Ritter, Thelma Ritter, Thelma Ritter, Thelma Ritter, Thelma Ritter, Thelma Ritter, Thelma